1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a window regulator for vehicles and more particularly to a handle of a window regulator for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Genrally, a longitudinal end portion of a main body of a handle is operatively connected to a drive shaft of a window regulator for vehicles and a bearing portion of a knob member is vertically and rotatably attached to the other end portion (operating portion) of the main body of the handle. The knob member of the window regulator is, therefore, jarred by the horizontal or slanting (transverse) load acting on the operating portion of the main body of the handle and comes out from the main body of the handle by the axial load upon operating the handle.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional handle of a window regulator wherein a knob 10 is so constructed into a main body 11 of a handle that a flange portion 12 has a larger diameter than that of a bearing portion 13 of the knob 10 and is mounted on a pointed end of a bearing portion 13 of the knob 10 inserted into a hole 14 of the main body 11 of the handle. An axial slit 15 is formed in an inner pointed end of the bearing portion 13 which is inwardly and elastically bent such that the joining assembly of the knob 10 into the main body 11 of the handle is accomplished by connecting the flange portion 12 of the knob 10 with a shoulder portion 16 of the main body 11 of the handle. However, since the outer diameter of the flange portion 12 of the knob 10 is larger than that of the hole 14 of the main body 11 of the handle, the joining assembly is difficult. Assuming that the slit 15 of the knob 10 is enlarged so as to easily construct the knob 10 into the main body 11 of the handle, then the transverse load acting on the knob 10 upon operating the handle is received by the bearing portion 13 of the knob 10. Accordingly, the outer diameter of the flange portion 12 is varied by the above-mentioned transverse load upon operating the handle and the knob 10 may come out from the main body 11 of the handle. When the slit 15 of the knob 10 is minimized so as to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback, a large force for pressing the knob 10 into hole 14 of the main body 11 is required for the joining assembly, so that the flange portion 12 of the knob 10 is permanently transformed and the bearing portion 13 of the knob 10 may be cracked and the external appearance of the knob 10 may be remarkably injured by the large force required for pressing the knob 10 into the hole 14 of the main body 11.
In this invention, an outer surface of a cylindrical projecting portion mounted on a main body of a handle and an inner surface of an annular slit formed in a knob member are tightly mutually joined for servicing as a bearing. Accordingly, the shaking between the main body of the handle and the knob member is eliminated and the transverse load is positively overcome. Furthermore, a shoulder portion formed in a tubular portion located below the cylindrical projecting portion of the main body of the handle and a flange portion shaped on a pointed end extended from a bearing portion of the knob are tightly mutually joined. Consequently, the knob is prevented from coming out from the main body of the handle.